Zombies (Call of Duty)
The zombies were created by Element 115, an alien element found in a meteor. While working with Element 115 to power new weapons and the teleporters, Dr. Ludvig Maxis, a German scientist, discovered it could also reanimate dead cells and created an undead army. Unfortunately, this army could not be controlled as the zombies would always go berserk when tested. Eventualy the zombies broke out and quikly spread over the world. There are various kinds of zombies, from you normal sterotypical zombie to the Hellhounds, infected dogs that attack with claws and theeth. Battle vs. Hostile Mobs (Minecraft) (by Codgod13) NZ: MC: The battle begins in a factory, at night. The minecraft crew are patrolling around, looking for 'the player.' Meanwhile, George Romero and his zombies are patrolling around looking for a machine that would potentially clone zombies to give zombie apocalypse a second chance. As Romero looks around, a minecraft zombie sees the nacrotic general, and mistakes him for 'the player.' The zombie gives a low moan, and starts lumbering toward Romero. "Well," says Romero, "You don't look like one of mine. What's with your outfit?" As the zombie gets close it grabs Romero, and bites him on the arm. "AARGGH!" Romero yells, going into a rage, "YOU DICK! YOUR DONE!" Romero proceeds summon lightning to his stage light and knock the zombie's head off . "COME ON BOYS!" Romero yells to his zombies, "WE GOT COMPANY!" Romero's zombies immediately start swarming toward him. When all of his undead soldiers reach him, he begins his search and destroy. Romero and his zombies continue to search the factory. He sees a zombie and a skeleton walking through a corridor with their backs turned. Romero motions for two gassers to attack, but the minecraft monsters hear the noise and turn around. A skeleton shoots one of the gassers, and the zombie kills the other . However, the minecraft zombie soon dies from toxic gas . The skeleton, for once sensing it will be killed if it advances, actually retreats. Romero sends two shriekers after it, and tells his zombies to split up and look for enemies. The two shriekers following the skeleton get caught in an ambush with the other skeleton, and two spiders. Neither of them survive . The minecraft crew, in the center of the factory with their leader, and a monster spawner. They realize they are under attack, and the spider jockey orders them to split up. The final zombie wanders through a corridor, and is attacked by a hellhound, who is knocked away, but races back and rips out the zombie's throat . The ambush group (two skeletons, two spiders) stay together as they look for enemies. A napalm zombie sees them, runs to the group, and goes suicidal . The two teams regroup, and begin to fight in ranged combat, with the minecraft crew have a tremendous advantage. The two remaining napalm zombies are taken out, and a normal zombie . Through the distraction, three lost creepers appear... behind the nazi zombies. Their one function awakens in their tiny brains as they run forward, and well, you get the idea. . Only Romero survives the blast. He gets hit though, and goes into his usual ALL CAPS RAAAAGGE! HE YELLS, AND RUSHES TOWARD THE MC CREW. HE BEGINS COMPLETELY DECIMATING THEIR RANKS, BLOCKING ARROWS AND CRUCH AND ELECTROCUTING ENEMIES. HE KILLS UNTIL ONLY THE NOW FLEEING SPIDER JOCKEY IS LEFT, AND EASES OUT Of His rage . Romero pursues the spider jockey, sending bolts of electrocution and swining his light to deflect arrows. The jockey hits and runs, but can hit Romero. Then he looks back, and finds Romero gone, but footprints in the dust coating the floor. The jockey follows the prints, and gets smashed to pieces by Romero's light, just before his mount suffers the same fate . Romero roars in victory and conjures lighting onto his dead enemy. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Infected (Left 4 Dead) (by Goddess of Despair) Left for dead-17 (L4D) Call of duty-17(COD) COD zombies are approaching a warehouse and suddenly one of their normal zombies gets snatched by a smoker. A hunter pounces on the zombie when in range and kills it. Left for dead-17 Call of duty-16 Three denizens rush up to the infected and two get clawed in the face by the hunter. The smoker however gets jumped by the denizen and is clawed to death. The hunter then kills the final denizen. Left for dead 16 Call of duty-13 The hunter turns and claws a napalm zombie, causing it to explode. Left for dead-15 Call of duty-12 A shrieker and a napalm zombie are walking into a room with two smokers on top of crates. The shrieker looked up and screamed at one smoker causing it to fall down and smash its head into the ground. The other smoker grabs the napalm zombie with his tongue causing it to explode, destroying the smoker’s tongue and the shrieker. The smoker turns and is jumped on by a hound that tears out his throat. Left for dead-13 Call of duty- 10 The three jockeys are approaching 4 COD walker zombies and two jockeys jump on the walkers; one dies however the walkers eventually kill all the jockeys. Left for dead-10 Call of duty-11 Two boomers approach George and barf on him, causing him to become enraged. George kills the boomers and the two L4D walkers that charge him. Left for dead-6 Call of duty-11 A boomer and a hunter encounter two napalm zombies. The boomer barfs on the first napalm zombie and the hunter pounces it. The explosion from the two napalm kill the special infected. Left for dead-4 Call of duty-9 The tank approaches the remaining COD walkers and pounds them all. Left for dead-4 Call of duty-6 The last hunter teams up with the last smoker and attack the hell hounds, the first hound is dragged towards the smoker and the hunter pounces the second. The third dog kills the smoker then gets pounced by the hunter. Left for dead-3 Call of duty-4 The tank spots George and throws a crate at him; George smashes the crate with his stage light, sending chunks of wood everywhere. The tank charges at George, who smashes his light into the ground shocking the tank who refuses to stop his charge. The tank punches George in the chest, sending him back into a crate behind him. The crate was smashed and George emerged out of it with wood all over his body. George threw his light at the tank who punched the light sending it to George’s chest. George side stepped and grabbed his light then charged at the tank. The tank prepared to smash George once more but was hit in the neck by the light and was electrocuted to death. George lifted the tank’s corpse and threw it at the remaining foes and the weight of the tank crushed them. Left for dead-X Call of duty-4 Expert's Opinion It was believed that the call of duty zombies were faster and had more advantages. The shrieker could stun many enemies at once instead of only one. The napalm zombie had a more effective blast radius and George had an actual weapon unlike the tank. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites